kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Iroha Kagura (Hero Retold)
Iroha Kagura is the younger sister of Rentaro Kagura and a major supporting character in Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi. A former kunoichi, she now works as a professional employee under the Konjo Group. Character History Early Origins to 2024 Original Story See Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi After the events with the 5th Ninja Championship Tournament, Iroha became disillusioned and scorned the entire ninja community, completely abandoning her kunoichi training and started living as a normal young woman. She also initially blamed Isamichi for the entire ordeal, especially after she received the championship scroll, which she saw as an insult that adds to the damage that the group caused. She also blamed Kamen Rider Shinobi for not being able to protect the people, completely getting over with her affections toward him and replacing them with indifference. Over time, she would eventually forgive and repair her relationship with Icchy, joining the Konjo Group as an employee when the company reformed as interdependent of ninja activity. Under the Konjo Group, she partially unlearned her ninjutsu teachings and became practical, yet a competent member of the company. Events in Hero Retold Three years after the fateful event, Iroha has since become a senior manager under the Konjo Group, complete with a team that supports her at work. When Matsubara stormed the offices and caused a ruckus, she immediately helped her co-workers retreat, before being reminded of her anger towards the ninja, particularly on how they are all talk and simply abused their abilities for personal gain. She would once again help her colleagues when the first Nin-Ju in 2025 attacked the Konjo Building, being forced to use her abilities to save and protect the other employees in the area. Though she would be saved by Shinobi, she was unmoved by the action and was even confused when he tried to block Hattari's attack. After the Nin-Ju attack, she suddenly finds herself temporarily working with Akane Egusa at the Nin-Nin Delivery Service, until after the offices were restored. Still, she would inadvertently encounter more Nin-Ju from time to time, but would actually be left in the dark about their nature. She also strongly opposed Isamichi's decision to become Kamen Rider Hattari once again, though her objections would prove futile as Nin-Ju activities became more apparent and she finds herself using her kunoichi skills frequently to save herself and others. When she was given the task of organizing a Konjo Group-wide event for their sponsors, she enthusiastically leads the set-up and planning of all the proceedings to the event, even to the point that she tried to make an idol-group presentation with fellow employees Akane and Mina in secret to surprise the entire board, only for the Niji no Hebi Clan to resurface and cause a commotion in the program, leaving several injuries and the eventual kidnapping of Akane. Feeling sorry for being so careless, she joined Rekka and her brother in a shinobi-raid to rescue her colleague. While the rescue mission proved to be successful, saving other people in the process, she saw Shinobi's rage-filled attack against Bakugo and came in between the two Riders, pointing her kunai towards Shinobi before the latter flees. Days later, she would once again come across the Niji no Hebi as they attacked the hospital in order to secure Athena, one of the other captives in their raid, though she would once again be left in the dark about the current happenings. When Johnny Yoo transforms into a Cho Nin-Ju, she was present when the beast overpowers the rest of the Riders and defeated them. As Shinobi's transformation gets canceled, Iroha becomes stunned after learning that her brother was Kamen Rider Shinobi all along. Learning the Truth & NJN22's Manager Shortly after learning the truth with Kamen Rider Shinobi, she would be assigned to be the manager of the Konjo Group's idol group NJN22 by Isamichi's father and the current CEO, seemingly as a way to diffuse the situation and ultimately take her out of the predicament. Still, she initially fumes over all the lies and once again reaffirms her anti-ninja position, slapping Isamichi on the face as she goes to her assignment. While trying to manage the activities of the group, she would come across another person, Kyoya Hibino, who would assist her in protecting some of the members from the sidelines, while also dealing in first-hand the anti-ninja protesters who try to harass the group. Succumbing to the pressure and loads of negative emotions, she finds herself in a predicament where she nearly transformed into a Nin-Ju herself, only for her "waters" to be sealed by Kyoya. More info to be added Personality Once a cheerful, positive, and hopeful young woman, Iroha has since become stern and straightforward towards other people, especially towards the ninja, as she sees them as hypocrites who would only use their abilities for their own benefit. This attitude extends even to her brother, as she felt that his insistence to continue his ninja training proves to be worthless long-term. In reality, she only worries about Rentaro, especially since she feels that his ninja training would eventually lead him to a dark place. She also tries to be as professional as possible, only focusing on her tasks as a senior employee of the Konjo Group above anything else. She has also become very disinterested towards Shinobi, as she saw him as the biggest hypocrite of them all, to the point that she didn't even bat an eye when the Kamen Rider protected her from a Nin-Ju attack. Despite these, she still retains her friendly and outgoing personality, often interacting and treating people that she genuinely likes with respect. Though Iroha initially hated Isamichi because of the Niji no Hebi incident years ago, she has since mended her relationship with him, even developing feelings towards him, especially after working with him in the subsequent years. Skills and Abilities * Ninjutsu - Despite her indifference towards ninja culture, she hasn't completely unlearned all of her kunoichi training, as she still displays competency with her skills. Over time, she finds herself using these skills more as the Nin-Ju threat becomes larger, though she persistently believes that she's only doing it to protect others, nothing more. After Akane was abducted in her company-led event, she fully embraces her skills once again and will nonchalantly use them for the sake of other people. Fan Casting Iroha Kagura is portrayed by Asuka Hanamura, reprising her role from Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi.